The aim of this proposal is to provide the nominee with the opportunity and resources to develop, as well as transfer from his previous research experience, expertise relevant to brain imaging and psychopharmacological studies of the dementing disorders of later life. With the supervision of experts in each field, the nominee will develop expertise and experience in the following areas: 1) semiautomated computed tomographic techniques to assess regional brain volume and density; 2) positron emission tomography techniques to assess regional cerebral metabolism; 3) nuclear magnetic resonance imaging techniques for assessing brain structure; 4) developments in the cognitive psychology of memory and its deficits; 5) assessment and staging of dementias; 6) psychopharmacology of dementia, particularly cholinergic and neuropeptide strategies. These areas of expertise will allow the nominee to carry out collaborative studies of patients in the Department of Psychiatry's Geriatric Assessment Clinic, which he directs, using the excellent brain imaging facilities and personnel available at the University of Chicago. It will as well provide an opportunity to carry out psychopharmacological studies of these patients as well as those at the Illinois State Psychiatric Institute's research wards. The nominee will as well help develop a curriculum in geriatric mental health at medical student, resident and fellow levels and eventually be able to act as a resource for others interested in this field both within his Department and in other University departments, including Radiology, Neurology and Behavioral Science.